Chapter 31 The beginning of a new search
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo starts looking for his ancient past


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 31**

**ΤΟ ΞΕΚΙΝΗΜΑ ΤΗΣ ΑΝΑΖΗΤΗΣΗΣ ΤΟΥ ΧΑΜΕΝΟΥ ΠΑΡΕΛΘΟΝΤΟΣ**

Μιας και η εσωτερική οργή του Neo είχε εξοντωθεί, ήταν έτοιμος να ψάξει και να βρει το παρελθόν του. Και φυσικά θα είχε τη βοήθεια της αγαπημένης του. Οι μέρες που κυβερνούσε σαν Φαραώ, πλησίαζαν όλο και περισσότερο.

-Ήρθε πια η ώρα, το παρελθόν μου με περιμένει, είναι καιρός να ανακαλύψω το ποιος είμαι πραγματικά. Όπως εσύ ξέρεις το δικό σου, πρέπει να βρω κι εγώ το δικό μου.

-Καταλαβαίνω, αυτή η μάχη ίσως είναι η δυσκολότερη από αυτές που θα δώσεις. Θα είμαι κοντά σου σε ότι χρειαστείς, του απάντησε η Mako.

-Ήμουν σίγουρος πως θα έχεις κατανόηση, ίσως τα γεγονότα του παρελθόντος, να έχουν επίδραση και στο δικό μας κόσμο. Γι αυτό θα πρέπει εσείς να μείνετε εδώ για να το αποτρέψετε. Είμαι απόλυτα βέβαιος πως θα θελήσουν να εκμεταλλευτούν την απουσία μου.

-Δεν υπάρχει καμία αμφιβολία...Πώς όμως θα πας πίσω ή μπροστά στο χρόνο...;

-Μετά από πολλή έρευνα, κατάφερα να ανακαλύψω μια πύλη. Μέσω αυτής θα ταξιδέψω στο χρόνο και στην εποχή όπου κυβερνούσα σαν Φαραώ και πιθανόν να ανακαλύψω το δεσμό που μας ενώνει...

-Σου εύχομαι να πετύχεις. Όσο έχεις εμάς, δεν έχεις να φοβάσαι τίποτα. Του είπε και τον αγκάλιασε θερμά...

-Το ξέρω, έχω καλή άμυνα...

-Θα μου λείψεις...Να προσέχεις...του είπε μέσα στα δάκρυά της...Έπειτα του έδεσε το δίσκο μονομαχίας στο αριστερό χέρι.

-Κι εσύ θα μου λείψεις...Της είπε κι αυτός και στράφηκε προς τις άλλες λέγοντας:

-Λοιπόν, αυτό είναι, έφτασε η ώρα. Να μου την προσέχετε...

Εκείνες κούνησαν το κεφάλι μιας και γνώριζαν πολύ καλά...Τότε αυτός προχώρησε μόνος προς το μέρος όπου βρισκόταν η πύλη και παράλληλα σκεφτόταν:

«Δεν ξέρω τι θα αντιμετωπίσω αυτή τη φορά...Τα πάντα είναι ανοιχτά...Δεν πρέπει όμως σε καμία περίπτωση να τα παρατήσω...Θα βρω ποιος είμαι ότι κι αν γίνει...»

Πού να το φανταζόταν όμως ότι από μια εναλλακτική διάσταση, δύο μάτια παρακολουθούσαν κάθε του κίνηση. Τα μάτια ενός βασιλιά διψασμένου για εξουσία και κυριαρχία:

-Φαραώ...Η μάχη του προκατόχου σου θα είναι παιχνίδι μπροστά σε αυτό που θα ζήσεις εσύ. Σύντομα το Βασίλειό σου θα προστεθεί στην δική μου κυριαρχία κι εσύ θα αποτελέσεις μακρινό παρελθόν. Μα πρώτα απ' όλα θα φροντίσω να μην εμφανιστείς εσύ.

Λέγοντας αυτά κάλεσε τους πενήντα από τους ισχυρότερους του δικού του Βασιλείου και τους ανέθεσε να εκτελέσουν το σχέδιό του καθώς εκείνος γνώριζε από πριν την μυστική πύλη...Έτσι λοιπόν ο Neo θα έπαιρνε το βάφτισμα του πυρός συντομότατα...Όταν έφτασε και είδε την δίνη να στροβιλίζεται μπροστά του, δεν είπε τίποτα αρχικά, αλλά μετά οι πενήντα υπηρέτες του Υπέρτατου Βασιλιά, του έκλεισαν το δρόμο:

-Πηγαίνεις κάπου; Τον ρώτησε ειρωνικά ένας από αυτούς.

-Τι στην ευχή είστε εσείς;

-Αυτοί που δεν θα σε αφήσουν να προχωρήσεις παρακάτω. ΑΝ θέλεις να πας μέσα, θα πρέπει να μας νικήσεις όλους. Όμως όλοι χάνουν όταν τα βάζουν μαζί μας.

-Το ίδιο και όποιος τα βάλει μαζί μου. Θα πρέπει να νικήσω πενήντα φορές ε; Αυτό είναι όλο; Δεν μου έπεφτε τίποτε άλλο; Να μια καλή προπόνηση. Θα το απολαύσω να σας στείλω στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών έναν έναν.

Χωρίς πολλές χρονοτριβές, οι μονομαχίες ξεκίνησαν. Χωρίς να δυσκολευτεί ο Neo, νίκησε τον πρώτο αντίπαλο:

-Εμπρός Neo-Red Ranger! Δωσ' του το ξύλο της ζωής του! Διέταξε ο Neo και η επίθεση του εαυτού του, μηδένισε τους πόντους ζωής του κάνοντάς τον να σωριαστεί στο έδαφος σφαδάζοντας.

-Είσαι τελειωμένος. Του είπε τότε ο Neo περιπαιχτικά.

-Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου! Είπε ο επόμενος και βγήκε μπροστά, αλλά είχε κι αυτός την ίδια τύχη, το ίδιο και άλλοι σαράντα τέσσερις από αυτούς, οι οποίοι μετά στάλθηκαν στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

-Νικώντας αυτός τους άχρηστους, δεν απέδειξες τίποτα. Πρέπει να περάσεις εμάς τους τέσσερις. Είπε τότε ένας από αυτούς.

-Δε βάζετε μυαλό απ' ότι βλέπω, δεν πειράζει, δεν θα πάρει πολλή ώρα, αλλά προτιμώ να σας καθαρίσω και τους τέσσερις μαζί.

-Σύμφωνοι! Είπαν και οι τέσσερις μαζί και παρατάχθηκαν απέναντί του και ο πρώτος από αριστερά, ξεκίνησε τον αγώνα:

-Ξεκινάω! Βγες έξω Καπετάνιε Διαγουμιστή! (1200) Και δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Όταν αυτό το τέρας βγαίνει στην αρένα, μπορώ να καλέσω ένα ακόμα πολεμικό τέρας. Και θα παίξω ακόμα έναν Καπετάνιο Διαγουμιστή!

-Κι εγώ το ίδιο! Είπαν και οι άλλοι τρεις και μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, ο Neo βρέθηκε αντιμέτωπος με εννιά Καπετάνιους. Και αυτός που ξεκίνησε του θύμισε το εξής:

0και μην ξεχνάς αυτό έξυπνε. Όταν υπάρχουν δύο ή περισσότεροι Καπετάνιοι στην αρένα, δεν μπορείς να επιτεθείς σε κανέναν τους! Και μιας και δεν το έμαθες ποτέ σου, θα υποφέρεις γι αυτό!

-Για κάντε μου τη χάρη βλάκες! Ήδη υποφέρω από την φλυαρία σας! Η κίνησή μου τώρα! Παίζω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και καλώ τον Ασημένιο Ranger (2000) σε θέση άμυνας!

-Τι αξιολύπητος που είσαι...

-Αξιολύπητοι είστε εσείς που είχατε τη φαεινή ιδέα να με αντιμετωπίσετε. Αλλά μην ανησυχείτε, θα σας ξεπαστρέψω χωρίς καν να σας ακουμπήσω!

-Βλακείες Παίζω τις Συμμαχικές Δυνάμεις! Επιτρέπουν σε όλα τα πολεμικά τέρατα να κερδίσουν 200 πόντους επίθεσης για κάθε πολεμικό τέρας στην αρένα, που σημαίνει ότι ο Καπετάνιος Διαγουμιστής έχει τώρα 2800 πόντους επίθεσης Τώρα πήγαινε! Τσάκισε αυτό το πράγμα!!!

Με την επίθεσή του, ο καπετάνιος κατέστρεψε το τέρας του Neo και τον άφησε ανοιχτό. Τότε ο δεξιός μονομάχος είπε:

-Είναι ανυπεράσπιστος! Επάνω του!

Και τότε όλοι οι πολεμιστές όρμησαν καταπάνω του. Όμως ο Neo είχε άλλα σχέδια:

-λυπάμαι αλλά ενεργοποιώ την μία από τις δύο ανάποδες κάρτες μου! Την χρονοεπιστροφή! Τώρα μπορώ να φέρω πίσω τον Ασημένιο Ranger από το νεκροταφείο και δυστυχώς για σας, επιστρέφει με τη διπλάσια δύναμη αφού έχει τη λέξη RANGER στον τίτλο.

Έτσι η επίθεση των εννιά πολεμιστών ακυρώθηκε. Τότε ο Neo συνέχισε:

-Αρκετά παίξαμε. Καιρός να σας ξεπαστρέψω μια για πάντα! Ανοίγω τη δεύτερη ανάποδη κάρτα μου, η οποία θα σας καταστρέψει! Οι Ενεργειακοί Κρύσταλλοι! Χάρη σε αυτήν την παγίδα, χάνετε 500 πόντους ζωής για κάθε τέρας που υπάρχει στην αρένα! Τώρα εσείς-είστε τε-λειω-με-νοι!

Με την ενεργοποίηση της παγίδας, η μονομαχία τελείωσε καθώς και οι τέσσερις έχασαν 5000 πόντους ζωής. Μόλις καθάρισε με αυτούς, ο Neo στράφηκε στον αρχηγό τους και του είπε με άγριο ύφος:

-Εντάξει ηλίθιε! Είσαι ο επόμενος!!!

-Πολύ καλά. Ο Τσάρος εναντίον του Φαραώ. Και δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να γυρίσεις στο θρόνο σου. Αυτός ανήκει στον Υπέρτατο Βασιλιά. Ετοιμάσου για βασιλική μάχη! Ξεκινάω! Και θα αρχίσω ενεργοποιώντας δύο Ιερά του Κακού! Τώρα παίρνω δύο Μεταλλικά Σύμβολα του Κακού κι όπως κι εσύ δεν θα μείνουν για πολύ! Θα τα θυσιάσω για καλέσω τον Zoa! (2600) μετά ρίχνω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου! Η πλευρά μου είναι ήδη γεμάτη. Δεν είναι το ίδιο με τον Τσάρο!

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν! Παίζω τον Άγριο Ξιφομάχο Κέλτη σε θέση άμυνας! (1200) Επίσης παίζω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και αυτό ήταν!

-Time out! Έχει σκουπίδια εδώ πέρα! Συγγνώμη είναι το τέρας σου! Ας σφουγγαρίσω την αρένα! Παίζω την κάρτα παγίδα Metal Morph και την εφοδιάζω στον Zoa! Και τώρα θα θυσιάσω αυτό το τέρας για να καλέσω κάτι ακόμα πιο δυνατό. Τον τρομερό Metal Zoa! (3000) Και μετά θα ενεργοποιήσω άλλη μία παγίδα: Το Κάλεσμα των Στοιχειών! Τώρα μπορώ να φέρω πίσω ένα τέρας από το νεκροταφείο μου και θα διαλέξω τον κανονικό Zoa! Τώρα Zoa επίθεση! Χτύπημα της Αυγής!!!

Η επίθεση του τέρατος του Τσάρου κατέστρεψε τον Κέλτη Ξιφομάχο αμέσως αλλά το τέλος δεν είχε έρθει ακόμα. Είχε άλλο, ένα τέρας να επιτεθεί:

-Και τώρα που κανονίστηκε αυτός, ο Metal Zoa θα κανονίσει εσένα! Σκληρό Χτύπημα της Αυγής!

Το Χ πέρασε μέσα από τον Neo και του αφαίρεσε 3000 πόντους ζωής, αλλά ο Neo δεν έδειχνε να ανησυχεί. Ακόμα κι αν ο Τσάρος του είπε:

-Η θέση ενός πρίγκιπα βρίσκεται κάτω από τη φτέρνα ενός Τσάρου κι εκεί ακριβώς θα μπεις!

-Ξέχασες πως είμαι Φαραώ βλάκα;! Όσο για τη μάχη μας, ευχαριστώ που μου επιτέθηκες. Τώρα μπορώ να ενεργοποιήσω την Θύελλα της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Τώρα που έχασα πάνω από 2000 πόντους, τα τέρατα που έχεις στο χέρι, την τράπουλα και το νεκροταφείο σου, βγαίνουν από το παιχνίδι.

-Όχι!

-Ναι! Και τελικά έκανα λάθος για τα τέρατά σου. Θα τα χάσεις όλα καθώς θα παίξω τη δεύτερη ανάποδη κάρτα μου. Ανοίγω τη μαγική κάρτα Raigeki! Πες αντίο στα δύο τέρατα που σου απομένουν!

Έτσι κι έγινε, τα τέρατα στην αρένα του, καταστράφηκαν.

-Δεν μπορεί!

-Έλεγες πως θα νικήσεις Τσάρε; Για ξανασκέψου το! Ο γύρος μου δεν τελείωσε ακόμα και μένει να καλέσω ένα τέρας για να σε ξεπαστρέψω, λοιπόν παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Στυλό του Άρη. Με αυτήν μπορώ να καλέσω όποιο τέρας θέλω. Και διαλέγω το άλλο μου μισό! Εμφανίσου Sailor Jupiter!!! (4000)

-Στάσου!

-Δε νομίζω! Έλα Mako, ριχ'του ένα χέρι βασιλικό ξύλο! Επίθεση με τη δύναμη του κεραυνού!

Αυτό ήταν, οι κεραυνοί χτύπησαν κατά μέτωπο τον Τσάρο και του μηδένισαν τους πόντους ζωής του με ένα χτύπημα μόνο...

-Εί-σαι-ξω-φλη-με-νος...

Ο Τσάρος δεν απάντησε μιας και ήταν κάτω εξαντλημένος.

-Καιρός να σε ξεφορτωθώ μια για πάντα! Είπε τότε ο Neo τραβώντας το ξίφος του, κατάφερε δύο χτυπήματα πάνω στον Τσάρο και μετά τον έστειλε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Μόλις ξεμπέρδεψε με αυτούς, ήταν έτοιμος να εκπληρώσει τη μοίρα του...

«Αρκετή ώρα έχασα με αυτούς εδώ πέρα. Ήρθε πλέον η ώρα να αντικρίσω τη μοίρα μου...» Είπε με την πύλη να στέκεται μπροστά του...


End file.
